


[Podfic] last rites

by fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic
Summary: podfic of "last rites" by supinetothestarsMatt was all of these things and none of these things. Matt didn’t always have the energy to get out of bed in the morning. Matt couldn’t remember anything that happened for a solid six months between the ages of twelve and thirteen. When asked where he lived as a child before St. Agnes, Matt rattled off a series of cross streets because he hadn’t stayed anywhere long enough for the memory to stick.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] last rites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supinetothestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supinetothestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [last rites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199748) by [supinetothestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supinetothestars/pseuds/supinetothestars). 



> i just really love my bff and her fics and also making podfics is much more fun than i thought it would be so uh ..... here u go i fuckin guess <3 <3
> 
> Edit 06/10/20 (that's October, I use DD-MM): I hate this podfic now but I'm also more conscious of the ephemerality of hosting sites, so a backup link has been added and I changed the streaming from Soundcloud to archive.org. (WHY did I ever think SOUNDCLOUD was a good idea.)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [last rites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199748)

 **Author:** [supinetothestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supinetothestars/pseuds/supinetothestars)

 **Reader:** [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic)

 **Length:** 4:15

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hFdfan0kpbTQTZdJYbH1nzY0jPalwgZ9/view?usp=sharing)[backup mp3](https://archive.org/download/last-rites/last%20rites.mp3) _(right-click to save as)_


End file.
